thelmfaofandomcom-20200214-history
LMFAO
About Redfoo (Stefan Kendal Gordy) and SkyBlu (Skyler Gordy) '''both grew up in the affluent Los Angeles neighborhood Pacific Palisades, where they formed the group '''LMFAO in 2006. Song singles/Infomation/Performances LMFAO released Party Rock EP on the iTunes music store on July 1, 2008, and released their full album on July 7, 2009. The album charted at number 33 on the Billboard 200 and number two on the U.S Dance Chart. Los Angeles Times described Party Rock as "14 virtually interchangeable odes to night life." Their first single was "I'm in Miami Bitch" or "I'm In Miami Trick" (clean version), which was released in December 2008, and peaked at No.51 on the Billboard Hot 100 and No.37 in Canada. In early 2009 a little known DJ/producer 'DJ Inphinity' created a bootleg using the Silvio Ecomo remix of DJ Chuckie's 2008 hit "Let the Bass Kick" and the acapella of LMFAO, creating "Bass Kick in Miami". The bootleg was spread across the internet and became a massive success at the Miami Winter Music Conference 2009. Weeks later the song became the theme song for the E! television show Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and "Get Crazy" was used for Jersey Shore in 2009. LMFAO were a featured storyline on MTV's The Real World: Cancun in August 2009, which covered the band's appearance in Cancun during 2009 Spring break. In mid 2010, they were featured in David Guetta's song "Gettin' Over You", which was an international hit, peaking top ten in eleven countries and three of them at number one, including in the United Kingdom. It also peaked 31 on the U.S. Hot 100 and 12 in Canada. The duo then recorded their second album, Sorry for party rocking in the remainder of 2010 and released it on June 17, 2011, in the U.S. The first single taken from the album, "Party Rock Anthem", features British singer Lauren Bennett and producer GoonRock. The song is so far the most successful of their career, peaking at number-one in the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, and over ten other countries, as well as the top ten in many others. The second single from Sorry for Party Rocking was released on May 27, 2011, and is titled, "Champagne Showers," and it features British singer-songwriter Natalia Kills. The third single, "Sexy and I Know It", was released on October 3rd, 2011 and reached #1 on the iTunes charts worldwide. In February 2010, LMFAO member SkyBlu was involved in an altercation with politician Mitt Romney on an airplane during the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver.The rapper stated that Romney attacked him from behind, putting a "vulcan grip" on his neck.The altercation was mentioned in a video showing SkyBlu being escorted off the aircraft by authorities where SkyBlu and Redfoo give an account of the incident. Also in 2011, LMFAO embarked on their first Asian tour. They performed in Singapore; Manila, Philippines; Taipei, Taiwan, and Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, among other cities. Also, on June 30, 2011, LMFAO performed a set on the Isle of MTV 2011 Malta Special on the Fosos (Granaries) in Floriana, Malta, in front of a crowd of 50,000, together with Far East Movement and Snoop Dogg. Furthermore, the group LMFAO is focused on growing their Party Rock clothing line and is also one of the opening acts for American singer Kesha's "Get Sleazy Tour", along with Spank Rock and Natalia Kills, for the third and fifth legs of the tour in 2011. On August 13, 2011, they opened for Kesha at the St-Jean-sur-Richelieu hot air balloon festival in Quebec, Canada, attracting close to 100,000 fans. On August 29, 2011, LMFAO filmed a video for their new single “Sexy and I Know it” in Venice Beach, California. Pornographic actor Ron Jeremy is featured in the video, which focuses thematically on male genitalia. Actors Simon Rex and Wilmer Valderama, playwright Daniel Kanengieter (as Shufflebot) and mixed martial artist Alistair Overeem also make cameo appearances. The group guested on the first elimination show of the 13th series of Dancing with the Stars on September 20,2011, which is broadcast live. In October of 2011 LMFAO's song "Party Rock Anthem" was used in a Halloween house light show when a Southern California man timed lights to the popular song. After the youtube video of the house went viral even receiving news coverage the Duo visited the house and recorded a Kia commercial featuring the house. The commercial has not yet been released. tumblr_lu9a5fwdMt1qiv7jpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu9r1rNYZo1qk8f5zo1_500.jpg tumblr_luar9chGUD1qm23jlo1_500.jpg tumblr_lubmzm33i51qa1teao1_500.jpg tumblr_lucdv5wGes1qm23jlo1_500.jpg tumblr_lucnrjq2g91qb76vco1_500.jpg tumblr_lucwefgmDI1qh0sv8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lucwf6s7Dy1qh0sv8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lud04pCIb41qeuicjo1_500.jpg tumblr_luddfgQLw81r1rkvho1_500.png tumblr_lude7f7UpV1qaay69o1_500.jpg tumblr_lue7bolISB1qm23jlo1_500.jpg tumblr_lue7kdPLZN1qm23jlo1_500.jpg tumblr_lue7mzCP0U1qm23jlo1_500.jpg tumblr_lue66q4RIJ1qbzm3uo1_500.png tumblr_luec8mmRAZ1qmqd1ao1_500.jpg tumblr_luecikm2wh1qmqd1ao1_500.jpg tumblr_luecs4Orq71qmqd1ao1_500.jpg Sorry for Party Rocking (LMFAO album).jpeg Capture43.JPG Capture34.JPG Capture245.JPG Capture843.JPG Capture9657.JPG tumblr_lubq86ZlNZ1r3vb5fo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ltvt5eX5pI1qd4rrxo1_250.jpg Category:LMFAO Category:sorry for party rocking Category:redfoo Category:skyblu Category:music Category:Stefan Kendal Gordy Category:Skyler Gordy Category:2006 Category:party rock Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011